Liberal World
Hello everyone, my name is ███████████. The date is ███████ ██, 205█, and many years ago, the left (you know, the one that was a bunch of whiny babies) took over the entire world. I am writing this, as a conservative, saying that if there is any other conservatives out there, I have discovered old footage of a man named Glenn, who thought himself to be the last conservative alive. (However, many more, like me, fled to ██████, where I am currently in hiding.) It was, strangely enough, on old 16 millimeter film stock, something I didn't expect to ever see again because the leftists demolished most of the remaining media and historical records. I am not going to show you the full video because ██████████████████, but I will show you a very short 20-second long sequence. I actually think that some footage is missing, because some scenes appear to be spliced together, making for a few awkward transitions. I made a digital copy and I will provide a few stills from footage I'm not showing (keep in mind, they are very low quality as the film is old and deteriorating, most of the color didn't survive and faded know it was in color due to one scene still having it, surprisingly), give a basic summary of Glenn's points in the video, and very briefly expand upon them to provide instructions on the world we live in and how we can get it back. Summary of the Video The video begins with Glenn walking into the shot, explaining how he believes himself to be the last conservative alive while he removes his transgender disguise (a wig and flannel). The year is 203█. He talks about how he wants to help other conservatives possibly in hiding how the world has changed. He starts with the █████████████, which was renamed "North Inclusive Gays Granting Effective Rights." He explains how our former president who would have saved the world from the epidemic of leftists, Donald █████, was exiled to an island and Michelle █████ became president. Amy ███████ became the Vice President to Michelle. He explains new mandates of law, such as the fact it is illegal to find women unfunny, removal of "sexist" air conditioning, and that women were to be paid ██% more than men. It was also made a federal offense to mis-gender someone. Something inexplicable is then included - spliced-in footage from 202█, taking place in a state prison in █████. A sign saying "NO BLACKS ALLOWED" is seen on it. Two prisoners talk about their crimes, until one mentions that he mis-gendered someone, with the other reacting in disgust. Glenn returns, talking about how straight white men were labeled as "Privileged Penis Crackers," which to me is a very racist label for these white men. Anyways, personal opinions aside for now, Glenn explains that they are forced to pick cotton and sleep on a ship that "just kind of sits there." However, these PPC's are smartly claiming to be one of the liberals' made up "genders" (besides the actual only two existing ones, ████ and ██████) to escape this labor. Glenn then shows how buses were changed to be "environmentally-friendly" Prius buses, but in reality, the Prius is one of the most environmentally-unfriendly cars to exist, crazy hipsters just drive them because they think they are eco-friendly. Glenn talks about race relations, such as how colored people are referred to as "Beautiful Brown Colors," or BBC's for short. He explains how BBC's were given exclusive treatment in a similar manner to white people before the civil rights movement came into action in 19██ (damn, that's over a century ago now, and the liberals still think BBC's weren't considered equal), and how safe spaces are provided on every street corner. More spliced-in footage is seen (again, its source or how Glenn obtained it are unknown), this time depicting a loony social-justice warrior being frightened by a white dog and running to a safe space near a mailbox. Glenn then talks about how the extremely successful system of capitalism was repealed for a terrible socialist society where food is rationed equally for everyone (bread-lines are implied), and how healthcare is provided free. He then tells a short story about how he saw a man get beaten to death, and the reason he didn't call the police is because the entire police force, along with their guns, were brutally melted. The man was left to die under a statue of Linda ███████, a known Muslim activist. Glenn says every statue of our history was eventually deemed "racist" and removed, replaced with statues of liberal activists. Also, Mount Rushmore was blown up and in its place are statues of (left to right) Elizabeth Warren, Bruce Jenner, Beyonce, and Hillary Clinton. Glenn goes on to talk about how the rest of the world has changed. He starts with ██████ (where I'm in hiding), showing how it is abandoned due to the ███icans all going into North Inclusive Gays. He then shows the European Union (which went into shambles and collapsed back in 202█), which is one single empire ruled by ISIS, on the verge of fully destroying itself. The Middle East is said to have been taken over by feminists, and since they deemed the hijab and other veils "empowering," made the Middle East join the EU as one empire ruled by the evil ISIS. He then says how Russia was nuked for "hacking" the election (which is total bullsh█t, still being believed even though it was basically disproved by a Congress meeting in late 201█), and how the liberals sent airdrops of cookies and fruitcakes to ISIS. He then says Canada stayed the same due to being a liberal hellhole anyways. Glenn then talks about how an escape route is being planned for conservatives and PPC's to escape to somewhere safe (which I've heard about as well, and hope will help us go rescue President █████ from his island prison and build up the old US Military again to overthrow the liberals). The most deteriorated part of the footage begins (which I'm working on restoring), which also has very scratchy audio. The sequence goes as follows - Glenn thanking us for watching, but he is interrupted by a sudden knock on his door. He says in a haunting tone, "They've found me," as the film abruptly cuts off with him seemingly stopping the footage. I have no idea what followed this sequence of events, but I presume that Glenn took his old camera into a secret room in his house (where I found this footage before fleeing to ██████), developed the footage very fast (somewhat explaining the low quality), quickly spliced in old clips from an unknown source, and hid the film in a hole behind a bookshelf. Then I assume that the liberals captured him, as I didn't find his body anywhere, ruling out the possibility of Glenn committing suicide. Conclusion I just have to say that us as conservatives must follow Glenn's advice about the underground railroad. Our plan is first to rescue Donald █████ from his island. Then, we must build a powerful army in order to overthrow the liberal establishment and save our country from its current state. Once we do these, we can finally return the US to the way it was in the 2010s - a land of freedom for everyone, except the liberals will (hopefully) never try a dirty trick like this again and will become just like most left-leaning centrists (who are teaming up with us conservatives, libertarians and right-leaning centrists), open to others' opinions and acknowledging the fact that everyone in America is equal 100%. Good luck, fellow conservatives. Category:HELP